Suitman's Survivor 25: Best of the Best
Survivor: Best of the Best is the twenty-fifth and final season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. This season featured thirty of the best players to ever play Suitman's Survivor, all together for one final showdown. Winner: '''AdamBongo (5-3-1 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Gadya Kabayo Liyon Musang Pangati Kamatayan Castaways: '''30 '''Days: 25 Episodes: 20 Location: Caramoan, Camarines Sur, Philippines Original run: November 2nd 2012 - November 26th 2012 Preceded by: Survivor: Philippines Post-Merge Summary After one of the most complicated and twisted pre-merges in Survivor History, the 12 remaining castaways merged into the brown Kamatayan tribe. As soon as the merge happened, controversy ran high as people were upset Ben was still in the game. AdamBongo, Mittens, and Ben realized it'd be best to stick together and pull in three people. All people who Ben was close with. The alliances were as followed, AdamBongo, Bekla, Ben, Mittens, Sparks, and Gametime. The other side, the Queen Bee alliance seemed to be run by Porsche, Ditzy, and Alyx, with the help of BBlover, Millz, and Kikorus. Benlinus and company were wavering back and forth on who to vote since the other side had an idol and this vote would dictate the rest of the game. Ben's alliance voted out someone who they would NEVER play an idol on, which was someone that was very close the people in his alliance - Jayson, or bblover. Bekla played her idol on Mittens, because they had all heard she'd be the one receiving votes. After the other alliance was down in numbers, once again the majority voted to make sure they wouldn't play an idol, someone unexpected. Millz was the next victim. The big alliance controlled the game, but the rumors began to spread. Everyone kept saying it'd be "Bekla, Ben, and Game" at the end. AdamBongo was skeptical, but still had time to make a move. Adam/Gametime discussed Sparks relationship with the other side, and decided to get rid of one of his closest ally's - Alyx. Who was a threat to everyone. Next, Adam decided he wasn't going to walk to the end with these people, would've been way too easy, and Game would've taken his buddies Bekla/Ben, so he had to do something. He talked to Porsche, and she just told me to make sure that they were voting her out. He did his part, she used her idol and they teamed up to take out one of the best players to play this game : Benlinus. After Ben was gone, Adam tried leading a legitimate charge to take out Gametime and have all of the power in his hands, he could flip to either side and take out who he pleased. The plan didn't work, Kikorus flipped as the vote was tied, and Porsche left. Next, they still wanted Game out, so Adam/Ditzy teamed together to convince Sparks and Kik to come vote with them, make a big move and it worked. Game was gone, and Adam felt hiss only immunity threat other than one of his closest ally Mittens, was gone. They knew Adam had flipped, but had no choice other than to try to work with him to try and make the end if he kept winning challenges. Although Sparks/Kik were with Adam/Ditzy, they just needed her to take out Game the feud between them was too big, they still wanted her out. With five left, four of the original alliance - they all had deals. Kik/Sparks were super close, and they had made a deal with Bekla. Mittens/Adam were alone, and as Adam won his forth straight immunity, Mittens was the victim. It was 3-1, and Adam had to win or go home. When he did, securing his spot in the F3, Kik wanted to take Sparks, Adam wanted to go to rocks. As it went to rocks, Sparks went home. The jury crucified Adam for his flipping style, and his immunity challenge wins that weren't that hard according to the the jury, as well as his cut-throat gameplay. Bekla was praised, and was thought to be the clear cut winner, as the jury seemed to love her. She was loved for not hurting anyone, playing an UTR game, doing what she had to do as well as creating her idol-lie. Kik was really left out of the mix, no one thought he deserved it as he didn't do too much. Adam surprisingly pulled away with the victory of 5-3-1, with Bekla coming in at #2, and Kik as the second runner up. Contestants Note: These votes do NOT include votes recieved in the Madhouse. : DPimp25 formerly competed on the PhillyDave23 account. : As DPimp25 played an idol on himself, 2 votes cast against him did not count. : As Kikorus played an idol on Porschefan, 5 votes cast against her did not count. : As Ditzy played an idol on herself, 3 votes cast against her did not count. : As Bekla123 played an idol on Mittens, 6 votes cast against her did not count. : Since there was a tie after two rounds of voting, all non-immune players drew rocks. 77sparks77 drew the purple rock and was eliminated. The Game : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Voting History S-V = This indicates the voter did not send their vote in on time and received a self-vote as punishment. The Madhouse First Cycle Duels Challenge Second Cycle Duels Challenge Twists The Madhouse Each day two tribes will head to Tribal Council and each vote one player off. These two people then face off in a duel to get a permanent spot in the Madhouse. The winner gets this spot, while the looser is out for good. Once a certain number of people have made it to main part of the Madhouse, known as the Madhouse Challenge, they will play a condensed version of the Survivor merge game with Immunity Challenges to keep people safe and Tribal Councils to vote people out - for good. To make it more hectic, all of the Madhouse Challenge will take part on one gap day. At the end of this day, those who remain in the Madhouse will re-enter the game for another shot to win the title of Sole Survivor. This twist ended after two cycles at the merge. Key Intros Original Intro yas Switch Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor